glee_wiki_twerk_teamfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KallebRulez/Smoking Gun
Hey you guys, Kalleb here. I just wanted to take this time to say farewell to all of you guys that I've been talking to over at this wiki for the past two weeks. I rekindled some friendships from the summer of 2013 and made new ones during the Holiday break. I've had an amazing time here and I do wish to see all of you again someday. But for now, I have to go back to taking care of business in my real life and I will be away from social sites while doing so. Although this is not a proper farewell like you guys deserve, you will all get a personal one soon. For now, I'll just do some honorable shoutouts to the ones who have really touched me (don't even :p) while I was back. First off, Brian. Our conversations were pretty wanky when we were in PM on chat and it was so funny hearing about your little "journies" (codename ;P). Just like during the summer of 2013, we had a good time. You were technically one of my first friends on the wiki, along with Jon, Gina, and Gauri and I was pretty happy to have found you guys. I love you dude and so I say thank you my dear. <3 <3 <3 <3 Now to Trae. Ermahgerd boy. There has been a lot going on with you during the Holiday season and I'm sorry that those things happened to you. You don't deserve it. But inbetween those things, you still tried to have some fun and I had a good time hanging with you again. I love ya so much kiddo and please keep your head up and don't take bullshit from anyone. You're stronger than you believe. You are the best. <3 <3 <3 Off we go into the magical world of Kyler! Boy, oh boy. You are so amazing bro. I know you've gotten annoyed by all the times that I (and so many others) have called you a closeted gay but that was just for fun. I also met you during the summer of 2013 and we clicked right away. Same thing happened when I made my return. We've had our fair share of good times while I was back and it was a blast. So take care my fellow Southern boy. We'll talk soon. <3 <3 ^_^ Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. I kept swimming alright and found my amazing new friend Nemo along the way. She's a Flawless Goddess alongside me on my throne. Altough we've only recently gotten to know each other, I've felt like I've known her since joining the wiki or something haha. I guess she has that effect on people. It's been so amazing to get to know you during the break. Thank you so much for everything and here's to getting to know you some more sometime in the future. Love you girl. <3 "I'm Glenn CoCo! You better recongnize" (parody by Todrick Hall version ;P) Haha, although me and you met during the summer of 2013, I never knew your real name. You never told anyone till when I returned. So ERICK, its been good seeing you around and joking with you again like the last times I was here. Although we barely had a chance to really speak, I had fun. Thanks buddy. <3 Darren CRISS is that you? I only kid. Hey Criss, heyyyyy. I recently met you over at the Glee Wiki before coming back to this wiki and starting it back up. And I'm so glad I did meet you. You're amazing and VERY, VERY wanky. Those Kurtbastian fanfics are so insane (but hot) and definitely gave me some ideas. Oops, did I say that out in the open? Oh well. ;) Girl, we had so much fun while I was here and I'm so happy we clicked so well. Oh and before I forget, thank you for having so many new people try out our wiki. Because of you, a lot of people visited chat and loved it. So thank you so much! I love you girl. <3 Tomas! Hey boy, heyyyy. We also recently started chatting during the break and I'm so glad we were able to. It was so amazing having you as one of my new friends. We had some good times on chat and joked around (mostly sexual things) a lot. Glad to have met you boy. Love ya. <3 Emma. Although we barely talked, I thought it would be good to mention you because we did talk and we joked around a few times. You're AMAZING girl and I wish we would have had more time to get to know each other. I did however declare you as a new friend so I do hope we can chat more at a later time. ^_^ <3 Ross. Same with Emma. Although we didn't get to talk much, we did joke around with each other quite a few times when you visited chat and I declared you a new friend right away. So I hope we can get to know eachother a little more if or when I do return. <3 Dallas. I've only known you for a short time while back on break and when I did meet you, I knew you'd be an awesome friend. You are SO wanky. VERY, VERY, VERY wanky haha. I think you surpass Criss to be honest. I wish we could've have talked and chilled more but the times we did were pretty fun. So thank you for the good times. <3 Gina. Although we didn't get to talk nearly as much as I would have hoped, you do deserve to be mentioned because you were one of my first friends on that wiki. We did have some small encounters where we joked for a little bit on GWTT chat and I loved that. Love you DAUGHTER. ;) Hope we can talk more sometime. <3 Jon. I only saw you about 3 times while back during the Holidays and that sucks to be honest. You WERE my first friend on the wiki and it truly saddened me that we didn't get to talk much. That's mostly my fault haha but yeah, we will definitely have to talk if or when I make my return. Love ya my ex-boo-thang. ;) <3 Vik. You and I didn't talk nearly as much either but I'm so thankful we did get some chances to talk. And I was so thrilled when you messaged me on GW welcoming me back. It was so nice of you. We did get a few chances to joke around and chill a little today on GWTT chat so that was pretty cool. So if or when I make my return, we must indeed talk some more buddy! <3 Alright you guys. That's a wrap. Its been fun and I enjoyed my time back. You guys are all amazing and I love you all. Please, though, don't let this wiki die again. When I left the last time, it kind of just faded into oblivion. Was I like the heart of it or something? o_O Anywho, just please continue coming here to chat and stuff. Do some activities that some on GW would be opposed to you guys doing. Go crazy on chat without being warned haha. Just keep this wiki alive and well. Thank y'all so much! It's been amazing. Don't miss me too much though. <3 Also, a MAJOR shoutout to my Royal Court of FLAWLESSNESS. Brian is The Lord Supreme King Overlord, these 4 are my top flawless-bitches. We Run The World! ^_^ My Second in Command, Trae. The Lord Supreme King. Third in Command, Kyler. The Lord Supreme. Fourth in Command, Nemo. The Lord Fifth in Command, Criss. The Supreme. Brian has been shunned and reduced from Second in Command to the Errand Boy. Don't let him tell you otherwise. He wants to be a Supreme so badly haha. Category:Blog posts